Hypothetical
by Scifiroots
Summary: Greg wants to know what would happen... His friends aren’t sure it’s a good idea. Gil/Greg


Hypothetical

By Clarity Scifiroots  
Regular disclaimers apply.  
**Fandom/Pairing**: CSI Las Vegas – Gil/Greg  
**Rated**: All  
**Summary**: Greg wants to know what would happen... His friends aren't sure it's a good idea.  
May!fic 10 of 31

--

"I was wondering..." Greg announces; (he's a little drunk).

"What's that?" Warrick asks (he's leaning back in the booth comfortably, arm over Catherine's shoulders).

Greg leans forward and twirls his finger around as if it actually helps him speak. "What would happen," he starts, and his eyes widen dramatically, "if I just walked up to Grissom an' planted one on 'im."

Nick cracks up, as much amused by Greg's announcement as he is by Catherine choking on the drink she'd been about to swallow. Warrick rubs Catherine's back until she recovers.

"_Kiss_ him?" Catherine finally squeaks.

Greg looks offended. "What?" He sits a little straighter, putting on a brave front in spite of the disappointment his eyes clearly give away.

"Sounds like that's a surefire way to getting transferred, if not fired," Nick muses (although he's still grinning, and he pats Greg's arm sympathetically).

"I don't wanna get fired," Greg protests.

Warrick soothes him. "Chill, man. What's brought this on?" Beside him, Catherine rolls her eyes.

Pouting, Greg says, "I _like_ 'im. Is that a crime? Should I just scurry around an' keep my head down? I'm not like Sara, am I?" His expression changes to one of horror at the thought. "I'm not holding onto his shirt an' drooling along, am I?"

"I think that's coattails, Greggo," Catherine corrects with a grin. He waves her off.

"I had no idea," Nick says. Greg looks relieved. "You really carry a torch for him, huh?" Greg nods sadly.

Warrick sighs. "Don't you think talking to the guy would be better than kissing him out of the blue?"

Greg shifts uncomfortably. "Well..." He draws the word out to unbelievable lengths. "He'll just get all rational about it an' quote regulations or something at me. Maybe about the mating habits of beetles or something an' tell all about the dangers—"

"I really don't think so," Catherine breaks in (she's trying hard to hide a smile).

"Oh yeah? I'm not sure," Greg responds. He's quiet a few moments then nods decisively. "I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna go see 'im an' give 'im a kiss!"

He stands up and his three friends instantly reach for him. Catherine manages to grip his arm and Nick has his fingers hooked on the waistband of Greg's jeans. Greg stumbles in surprise.

"Hey! Lemme go!" Greg half-turns and swats at the hands holding him. "What's your problem?"

"You might want to think about this," Catherine warns.

"Yeah, listen to the lady." Warrick reaches past Catherine to take hold of Greg's shoulder. "You're a little drunk. You really should think about this tomorrow after you've slept."

Greg rolls his eyes. "I _have_ been thinking about it! I know what I'm doing!"

The other three exchange skeptical looks. "We don't want to let you loose," Nick says.

"Sit back down, we'll hang out a bit more, and make sure you get home," Warrick says.

"Ohhh no." Greg struggles and manages to pull away. He turns and backs away, hands up defensively. "I made up my mind an' now it's none of your business."

"Greg!" Nick calls as the other man takes off for the door. He stands to follow but Catherine reaches out a hand to stop him.

"Maybe we should just let him go, Nicky," she says. She stares at the door with a thoughtful expression. "At least if this is a big mistake they can blame the alcohol."

"This is gonna be interesting," Warrick mutters.

--

Grissom's still blinking sleep out of his eyes as he unlocks the door. He squints in surprise to see Greg standing on the other side, humming to himself and bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Greg? What's going on?"

Greg gives him a dazzling smile. And pounces.

--

"Did we lock the door?" Greg asks some time later, already half-asleep.

Grissom shifts and tugs Greg closer. "Don't know," he murmurs in response. "I don't think I care right now."

Greg smiles languidly, Grissom can feel the lips against his chest.

"G'night," Greg mumbles.

Grissom closes his eyes and settles deeper into his pillow. "Sleep well, Greg."

-- --


End file.
